The Darkness in Kim Possible
by Deathbrush
Summary: A crossover between The Darkness and Kim Possible, this story is rated M for violence and language. Can Shego and Kim try to learn how to control the new entities they share their bodies with, or will they be consumed by them? Kigo.
1. Old enemies, new world

The normal spiel here, I don't own anything but the plot idea. Kim Possible copyright Disney, The Darkness copyright Top Cow/Image Comics.

This was mostly an idea that came to mind while I was talking with my fiancee and surfing a wiki on Witchblade, I always liked mixing Kim Possible with much darker stories and universes to see what happens. So read, review, and I hope you enjoy

**The Darkness in Kim Possible**

* * *

**Chapter**

**1**

**Old Enemies, New World  
**

There was amusement and victory from one, the other radiated annoyance at it's loss but also a certain smirk in it's presence. The world was void, devoid of life with the husk of a once teaming planet spread over it's surface, a victory for destruction to be sure, but at a cost. As raw chaos often finds, it needed a certain amount of order to exist, the order that made life possible, and it found no end of annoyance at the feeling of amusement it received from the other one, even in total victory it still had doomed them both. Eventually they would descend back into the thoughtless energies they were before they encountered the first being, loosing countless millennia of memories, the last vintages of this world; it's history, it's people, all just slipping away into nothingness. They would not die in the mortal fashion, but their thoughts and everything that made them more then primal forces would be wiped away till perhaps one day far in the future another first life would start, billions of years as nothing but floating nothingness even was loathing to a being that reviled in the darkness, and was no more appealing to it's almost chortling counterpart in the light.

So time slipped by with nothing but fruitless animosity between the two beings, but even that began to die down as the two began to feel time pass and their 'selves' begin to feel the drain of simply existing as nothing but energies and thought, sensing all the world around them they felt none of it. A stray thought in the sun that perhaps this wasn't the first time this had happened almost sent the shadow into a panic as it began sifting through a billion years of memories trying to find it's first, it was so simple it was hard to understand, there was not much one could experience as a single celled organism after all. But before that, nothing, the drifting shadow found the same sense of panic in it's companion. Fear and panic, they both knew what those things were, but neither had ever experienced it for themselves, and it was enough to drive away the animosity that literally made up what they were.

In horror both scrambled for a single living creature, a cell, a few strands of complex proteins they could infuse with their energies and keep alive, but both searches were fruitless. This world was scoured of life so thoroughly that not a single cell had escaped, or perhaps it had, they were unable to find how much time had passed since their physical end, it was a startling thing when they looked at the lifeless husk of a world, the great ruins left behind when the hollow victory was played out, but even those had turned to dust with the passage of time.

In desperation both entities began to search for some way to survive, all the while their thoughts become more damaged and fading away even as they got closer to an idea. They were not anchored like most things to a particular time and place, void of space meant little to beings such as themselves, but while they could bend many rules of reality, without a host their powers were severely limited in how they could affect things. The irony is, after all this, they were still avoiding the first plan because it would force them to work together in a way they hadn't since all those centuries ago when they had sired the entity known as The Witchblade. But as they felt the grasp of oblivion even their loathing relented and the two powers began to coalesce and push through the fabric of reality into another world where they didn't exist.

An eternity away there was another battle of wills going on, though this one was had a much more physical component to it, as the sound of fists and kicks striking flesh would suggest.

"So pumpkin…" A rich voice purred as the owner ducked a vicious open handed strike. "…where's your buffoon?"

"Shouldn't I be asking the same? And Wade said it was just you, so I didn't see any reason to call Ron in." A much younger voice responded as the two shadows danced through the dark warehouse.

The richer voice seemed to hesitate at this. "Well, actually, Dr. D. is sick, he sent me out to fetch some things for him." Shego responded sounding embarrassed, casually catching a punch and tried to throw Kim, but the redhead caught her opponent and dragged her along into the sickly light from an overhanging bare bulb.

"Wait, couldn't you just, you know, get that stuff from the corner store or something?" Usually Shego was much more purposeful in exposing her actions, she would just buy something and charge it to Draken unless it wasn't for sale. Or the impulse hit her and she did it for fun.

Shego pulled back a bit blushing slightly and mumbled something. "Um, you need to speak up Shego." Kim said, this fight just wasn't as fun anymore without something real at stake.

"They were out of Coco Moo ok?!" The raven haired thief snapped. "I got his cough syrup and all the other inane little things on the list but they were freaking out of Coco Moo." She grumbled and pouted, her arms crossed and her lip shoved out.

Kim just shook her head. "Oh Shego, stealing Coco Moo? For shame." She chided, barely keeping herself from cracking up as she held her shaking sides, in pain from the laughter threatening to escape.

"Yea, yea, fuck you Kimmie." Shego tried to make it sound harsh but she was just so damn embarrassed about this she couldn't muster much anger at anyone but herself. "Look, can I just take a little tin of the stuff and go home? It's no fun fighting over powdered chocolate milk mix." She moaned, if this got out she would never hear the end of it, she could just see the next villain's ball, she couldn't show her face in public.

Kim actually looked to be considering it but her whole, stealing is wrong, thing just kept getting in the way of the thought. "Ok, look, I can't believe I'm suggesting this, but mom bought some today, and thanks to SOMEONE breaking into a warehouse I haven't even gotten a chance to crack the seal. How about you just take that and save us both some trouble?" Kim did her best to sound monumentally put out at this but on the inside was doing a little dance at being able to help out Shego.

The previously morose thief was instantly smirking and sidled up to her redheaded opponent. "Oh, aren't you just the best little pixy scout, do you want a reward for helping me out?" She purred deeply, thoroughly freaking Kim out with her tone and proximity. It's funny how you can roll around with someone trying to beat their head in every other day and with a little shift in tone just having them standing close could be this embarrassing.

"Um, um, I'm just trying to show you that you can be like good, and, um…" Kim was beat read as all exposed skin seemed to be trying to emulate her hair color, amusing Shego to no end of course as the she cracked up. "Hah, just seeing that look makes it all worthwhile!!" She cackled as Kim just looked more embarrassed, but when she started actually looking distraught Shego realized she might have rubbed that one in the girls face a bit much.

"Well, I really don't want this on my record, so maybe if we're really quite about the whole thing. Plus then I can drag out getting back to the lair some more, you think Dr. D is whiny most of the time, just imagine him with a cold." She groaned and rubbed her forehead theatrically, earning a chuckle from Kim. "You should see Ron, I swear, from his reaction you would think he had Ebola or something." They both shared a laugh at their less then tough male counterparts.

"Ok, lets go, I can drop you off there and 'borrow' some Coco Moo." Shego said with a grin, there was nothing more fun then screwing with Princess' head, and now she had the flight there to see how embarrassed she could get her. But now that Shego had accepted, Kim was more then a little nervous about her idea, sure Shego had lived with her for awhile, and they had been instant best friends, but that was Shego light. But none the less she followed her 'evil' counterpart outside, hiding in the partial shadow as Shego boldly stood out in the open and pressed the remote to call the hovercraft down from where she had hid it.

"Worried about being seen together Princess?" Shego teased playfully. "Or do you just enjoy the view from back there?" She thrust out her hip a bit and grinned over her shoulder at Kim playfully, easily looking hot in the formfitting cat suit with her raven hair falling over one eye. Kim just gulped and seemed to hide a little deeper in the shadows even though there was no one around, at least as far as they knew.

The writhing entity, or entities, they were unsure at this point as the trip through the divide between worlds had taken all that was left of their combined energies and their minds were fading fast. But they had been drawn through the barrier near two hosts, the powerful wills acting like magnets to the prideful entities, but the trip had taken more out of them then they had foresaw and now they were so twisted together it was like trying to rip off a limb as they pulled apart, each heading for the one they wanted. One headed for the lost hero that lived life in the moment, the other headed for the fallen hero who shielded herself from the world even as she flaunted her abilaties.

Shego smirked over her shoulder as Kim hesitated at the edge of the light, looking around nervously as Shego sat in the pilots seat of the hovercraft, programming in the location of Kim's house into the navigation system of the hovercraft when her mind exploded in agony, a voice not her own howling in relief and hunger as it fed upon the energy in her system, draining away her deep reserves that powered her plasma. All that intruded in her symphony of pain was the screeching howl of torment, at first she thought it was her own voice but even in her pain she would never debase herself by screaming. She finally realized it was Kim, writhing on the ground in pain as she clawed at her head, trying to dig out the chattering inside her skull like insects had invaded her mind and were trying to eat their way out till suddenly she arched so hard her back bowed and Shego could hear the sick crack of overextended muscles and tendons pulling themselves apart till with a shiver Kim went limp.

Panting Shego could feel herself being drained, but whatever this was there was no way she was going to let it do the same it did to her that it did to Kimmie, with pure piss and spite she forced her body to respond, dragging herself over to Kim's prone form she managed to grab one wrist and drag the girl back with her, each step pure agony as she felt like every drop of energy in her body was being sucked dry, each muscle aching like she had run a marathon without drinking a drop of water. Pulling Kim along Shego was lucky she didn't looking back, a long smear of blood along the concrete was left from Kim clawing her face deeply, and with a moan of effort she managed to roughly spill Kim over the edge into the hovercraft, hoping her landing wasn't as bad as the wet sound of flesh on unyielding metal sounded.

Dragging herself to the controls she was just grateful she already had input Kim's house into the system, as her vision began to fade she barely managed to input the commands into the autopilot and engage it, the last sound she heard was the craft powering up as suddenly she found herself falling back and landing not as hard as she would have expected. The shallow breathing of the warm body she had landed on gave her some minor solace as she lost her last grips on consciousness.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed, I hope to post the next chapter in a few days, give or take a few more days depending on if my mind wanders or I get stuck on something else. I love cliffhangers so expect it to be a common occurrence, my memory of The Darkness is not as full as I would like, but I'm basing this off the one side ending where The Darkness destroyed all life on earth, but instead of it escaping on a shuttle in an astronaut to be discovered by aliens, I figured it was a good intro into the KP universe. By the obvious hints anyone who knows the entities in The Darkness have already guessed who the two entities are, and also probably have guessed the little twist at the end.


	2. Waking Nightmare

As was stated before, I just own the plot idea and the writing.

Kim Possible property of Disney, The Darkness property of Image/Top Cow.

Now that is out of the way, please enjoy chapter two.

* * *

**Chapter**

**2**

**Waking Nightmare**

Now, having three significantly above average children got a parent used to a lot of things, especially when one was a globe trotting hero and the other two had all the normal destructive tendencies of any preteen boy, with the knowledge of rocketry and death rays directly inverse to the common sense and logic only understood by teens and preteens. But nothing gets you totally ready for a two ton hovercraft plowing into the side of ones house in the dead of night.

"Jim, Tim!! What have I told you about experiments after eight pm?!" Dr. Ann Possible yelled as she ran out of the bedroom she shared with her husband Dr. James Possible and ran for the stairs to see how much damage the twins had done to the house this time, disregarding the twin yells of "It wasn't us!" from behind her.

Running down the mostly intact stairs she already could see it wasn't the twins for once, but the sight she saw did nothing but speed her steps. The large hovercraft was half mangled by the landing, a large part of the underside nothing but jagged metal and sparking wires, but it was the sight of the two bodies heaped in the surviving pilot's compartment that made her heart skip a beat the moment she saw the distinctive crimson hair one sported.

For a second she froze at the edge of the wreckage, her mind blank with a parent's terror, but luckily the doctor side of her quickly filled the void, her expression hard as she instantly went into triage mode and assessed the situation in a moment. She was about to just climb into the hovercraft but remembered she was just in a nightgown and the floor was covered with jagged metal. Running to the closet she pulled out a pair of boots and called out instructions in the few seconds it took to pull them on. "Jim, get me my kit from the hall closet! Tim, call 911 and tell them we have two critically injured people and need an ambulance, scratch that, use the hospital number on the speed dial and tell them I called for a life flight for two! Then get Wade and find Ron, we need to know if we have other injured people out there! Hun, check this hovercraft, make sure it's not going to explode or is leaking anything hazardous, knowing Drew this thing could be powered by nerve gas or something!"

In the few seconds it took to yell out those instructions she had the boots pulled on and was climbing through the wreckage as fast as she could, ignoring the minor cuts that covered her by the time she reached the two bodies that by luck of being wedged together between the seats had not been ejected by the crash. But that was about the only good thing to be found as she carefully examined the two, absently noting it was Shego in some back part of her mind, she found the thief had at least two broken ribs and her leg might be broken. Trying not to move Shego she found Kim was in a bit better shape, Shego's body having absorbed most of the crash and cushioned Kim, but her face was covered with deep lacerations and it looked like her shoulder might be dislocated.

Ann noticed that her daughters fingers were torn up and covered in blood, and she began to seriously worry that the two might have been exposed to some sort of toxin or nerve agent, both girls were ridiculously resilient and a careful examination showed no head injuries or outward signs of asphyxiation that would account for them both being unconscious.

"Mom!" Jim called down, balancing carefully on the edge of the wreckage holding her emergency kit. Ann was relieved to see he had the sense to follow her lead and pull on some sneakers, she didn't need anymore injuries to contend with. "There isn't much we can do without moving Shego, and with her broken ribs I don't want to risk it, we just need to keep them stable till the chopper gets here." She explained as he hopped down and opened the kit, waiting for instructions. Ann pulled out a penlight and began checking both the girls for pupil reaction, to her great relief they both responded normally.

"No blood in the ears thank god." She sighed in relief, but was still seriously worried about the unconscious state of both the girls. Grabbing a pair of heavy razor sharp sheers from the kit she began cutting away the heavy material of Shego's catsuit, carefully feeling her ribs she found just the two broken she had originally diagnosed. Pulling out some tape from the kit she very carefully began to bind the green thief's ribs gently.

"The chopper is on it's way along with an ambulance that was near!" Tim called from the edge of the rubble. "Good, bring me two saline bags from the fridge!!" Ann called back as Jim passed her what she needed in order to insert a line. A few moments later Tim climbed up and passed the two bags to Jim who held them ready as Ann first inserted a line in Shego and then switched off with Jim who kept Shego's bag elevated. "There is some fuel leaking but I grabbed some of the retardant sawdust we keep for the boy's fuel spills. I'm going out front to wait for the ambulance." Mr. Dr Possible called the other side of the wreck still outside the house sounding deceptively calm.

Ann soon had both lines installed and sat back on her heels, now that she had a second to breathe it all hit her at once and it took a second to collect herself. Working hard to keep everything in order she watched as Jim and Tim slowly squeezed the IV bags. The rest didn't last for long as she heard the sirens approaching quickly and stomping of boots as the EMTs rushed in, the boys stood to the side and kept up their job on the bags as she and the newly arrived help began doing what she couldn't alone and made sure both were stable for transport. A few minutes later the sound of a chopper approaching could be heard, she trusted her husband to handle getting them landed as they gently strapped Shego and Kim to backboards.

* * *

A couple chaotic hours later Ann was sitting at her desk with two thick reports side by side, Kim's and Shego's conditions were at once remarkably similar and at the same time almost polar opposites. Kim seemed to be extremely photosensitive, her vitals began to flag slightly when she was in the bright lighting of the hospital corridors and when they had taken her x-rays she began to thrash and spasm, luckily they had managed to get a few clear x-rays of her head and her dislocated shoulder before the thrashing had started. Shego was the direct antithesis of this, as when they had put her in the darkened MRI room her vitals had began to drop, but returned as soon as the lights were turned back on.

It just didn't make any sense, there should be no way that Kim could respond to an x-ray like that. Shego made a bit more sense, from what she knew her plasma could very well be powered by some sort of photon storage or something similar to photosynthesis, but such things were more in the realm of Wade's knowledge. Ann rubbed her tired eyes, after some hard thought she decided to keep of them in the same room, she wasn't sure if they had been exposed to something, or maybe even attacked, so it seemed to make more sense to keep them both in the heavily secured clean room. Luckily after more tests they had ruled out exposure to nerve gas, and help from Wade had let them mark off some more esoteric possibilities, but it still left them with two comatose girls with no apparent cause.

With a groan Dr Possible pulled herself back to her feat and headed for the room, they seemed stable but without any ideas what had caused this state, there was little that could be done but wait for some change and hope that some new clue would present itself or Wade would find something. Till then, she just wanted to check up on her daughter. Passing by the waiting room she was still slightly disconcerted by the sight of Ron and Draken both looking nervous, the latter kept making a big deal of a sniffle, the former did his best to just ignore his blue whiny company.

Entering the room she took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the half light. "About fucking time someone came to check on us…" She heard a rich voice slur making Ann nearly jump out of her skin. "Shego, your awake, how are you feeling? Can you tell me what happened to you and Kim?" Ann almost babbled as she was at the raven haired thief's side, shining a pen light in her eyes getting a scowl in response. "Stop shinin tha thin in mi eyes…" Shego moaned sounding exhausted, weekly trying to raise an arm to swat away the doctor.

"Look, Shego, you need to tell me what happened, we're just in our beds and next thing we know one of Drew's hovercrafts is buried in the side of the house and I find you two inside practically in comas with no reason I can find. So tell me everything that happened." Ann almost begged, squeezing Shego's hand absentmindedly.

The thief managed to twist her hand free as she struggled to sit up in the bed till begrudgingly she accepted help from Dr Possible. "I have no clue…" She coughed, the fog that was encompassing her brain clearing enough at least to form coherent thoughts and avoid the drunken sounding slur. "…Princess and I were just chatting, I was going to give her a lift home in exchange for, well, in exchange for some help with something. Anyways, I was just programming in the coordinates into the auto-pilot when it felt like someone shoved a red hot spike through my brain, then I saw Kimmie trying to claw her face off." It was odd, for such intense mind bending agony Shego didn't even have a headache.

"I could use a drink." She looked up to see a cup of juice held before her by Dr Possible. "Not exactly what I had in mind." Shego growled.

"Tough." Ann almost snapped, but of course she just got a smirk from the abrasive thief who noisily sucked on the straw with a cheeky smile plastered on her face. Nothing got Shego feeling better faster then screwing with someone. Funny, except for those few minutes of weakness when she awoke Shego was rapidly feeling better, her plasma reserves felt like they were filling faster then usual, and there was a hardness she could feel permeating her entire being like she was made of solid iron.

"So how's Princess? I know she is a big baby when it comes to bed rest." She chuckled.

"I'm not sure." The worried tone in Dr Possible's voice set off a small pang of regret somewhere deep in Shego but she shrugged it off as worry that whatever happened to them might have just caught up with Kim faster. Ann walked over to Kim's side, checking the monitors absently, but as before nothing had changed, sighing she suddenly felt Shego by her, the green thief was peeking under the bandages that covered Kim's cheeks. "Ohh, nasty, Kimmie is going to be pissed when these scar." She commented off hand.

Ann just stared at her like she was some bizarre specimen, Shego didn't even turn but she could feel the doctor staring. "I'm flattered and all but I'm really not in the mood, so stop checking out my ass." Shego commented flatly, Ann instantly blushed when it occurred to her that Shego was standing there in an open back gown and didn't seem to care that it was hanging open as those things were wont to do.

"You flatter yourself Shego, but not what was on my mind. I was thinking about the odd photosensitivity you both showed while we were trying to figure out what was wrong. Now you awake I have a few questions for you."

Shego's head snapped around, a slightly displeased look on her face. "What sort of questions? And what do you mean photosensitivity?" Her voice was wary, she was not a fan of being a lab rat, she had her fill of that when she got her powers.

"While we were examining you, when we had you in a dark room for an MRI, your vitals began to flag. Is that normal for you when you're injured? A side affect of your powers, or of your enhanced healing rate?"

"Hmm, well, my plasma charges pretty much on it's own, though it does let me absorb radiation across a wide spectrum. But I've never found it to have anything to do with my healing, usually when I'm really injured I just get seriously hungry after it's been repaired." Shego was running this through her head as much as relaying it to the doctor, she knew her powers inside and out through extensive experimentation and half a life of experience. A change this drastic was disconcerting.

"So three options, one; your powers have a component to them you are unaware of…" The look she got from Shego said that was HIGHLY unlikely. "…two; whatever happened to you and Kim is causing some sort of side affect." Shego nodded at this. "Or three; whatever happened has caused a change in your powers."

"I think we can write off number three, since Kimmie has the same reaction it probably has nothing to do with my powers." It was nice working with someone wholly competent for once, she defiantly wouldn't want to try and figure something like this out with only Dr D's help.

"Well, she had a similar reaction, not the same." "What?" "Well, Kim's reaction was the inverse of yours, when we tried to x-ray her she began to have convulsions, and they didn't go away till the light was dimmed, I'm just glad we realized what was happening or it could have killed her." Ann commented with a slight shiver.

"Ok, this isn't making much sense, so it's time to experiment." Shego was resolute on this. "I'm guessing you have nerdlinger on call? Good, since I'm awake we need to find out what is going on with me and maybe that will give some clues with Kimmie." Shego was just about to walk out when something occurred to her. "Wait, wait, I have something. When it, whatever it was, happened to us, I remember feeling my plasma being siphoned off, like something was draining it away. Maybe that is why I could handle it better, I had a slight reserve." This just added another variable but neither could figure out if it was just another side affect or a clue.

"Whatever, we need some high intensity lights, oh, and where is my suit? I have a spectacular ass but I don't want to flash it to just anyone." Shego added with a lecherous smirk as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"I had to cut your suit off to tape your ribs but Drew brought a spare with him." Ann passed her the fresh catsuit from a cabinet. "Good, I was going to say we could use Dr D, as long as he has supervision he is a genius, it's just when he is left to his own devices that he goes off on his retarded little tangents." Shego commented casually as she pulled the gown off without hesitation, and after some careful feeling of her ribs and leg she ripped off the bandages and broke away the cast bare handed. Ann winced as she saw what the woman was doing, but assumed she knew her own body well enough to know when her healing abilities had run their course.

Pulling on the catsuit only took a few moments longer. Shego felt much better now that she was back in her trademark skintight green and black harlequins dazzle uniform, stomping her boots a couple times to make sure they were secure she walked out without a word. Ann wondered at a moment about letting Shego loose on the hospital, but she seemed to have a plan and that was more then she could claim. With one last worried look at her comatose daughter she followed the green woman, who with only three seconds of time away from her looked ready to slaughter Drew and was using Ron's communicator to rile at a very confused Wade.

* * *

"I said make it brighter or I'll light your blue ass on fire!!" Shego yelled from the center of the room. She was standing in the middle of an array of extremely high intensity lights without any protection on but her catsuit. Behind a cobbled together power panel stood Draken along with Mr. and Ms. Drs Possible, all who were wearing black blast goggles, and even with those they could barely look at Shego who was standing there with her arms crossed and her eyes open, looking directly into the burning brightness without a hint of discomfort.

Ann was worried about Shego's eyes, she was worried awhile ago actually, but now she was just confused. With the brightness Shego should have been permanently blinded awhile ago. "Shego, I think we have proven your experiment, I'm sure later we can test your limits in a better equipped facility, but I'm not sure we have anything more to learn from this." Ann called. She was relieved when Shego acquiesced with a grumble of annoyance. The lights were cut leaving them hissing and popping as the hot metal cooled and shrunk.

But Shego was starting to get really worried. She was feeling a totally different kind of power to what she possessed before, normally that would just make her excited, but it came with a tickle in the back of her mind whenever she tried to touch the source inside her. On the upside she never felt stronger as she flexed her muscles and rolled her shoulders.

Not all her worry was directed towards her own welfare, part of her had this nagging feeling about Kimmie, like she could feel some knowledge or memory that she should remember just beyond her grasp. "There is something I'm forgetting." She grumbled, totally ignoring the confused looks she got. "When was the last time anyone checked on Kimmie?" She asked off hand, not addressing anyone as she seemed to stare off into space.

"Um, about an hour ago, the nurses are keeping an eye on her vitals; turning off all the lights seems to have sped her recovery significantly since you awoke." Ann said with a sound of relief but it just sent an odd feeling of dread through Shego. "Come to think of it…" Ann added as she checked her watch again. "…I asked them to inform me of her condition on the half hour, I should have heard from someone about ten minutes ago." She said offhandedly, they probably just running a few minutes late, but Shego was off at a full sprint. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" she had finally knocked loose the memory she was looking for. She saw rolling blackness filled with glowing eyes and teeth, she didn't know where it came from, but she knew it had something to do with Kim's condition.

Not knowing what was going on the doctors Possible followed, Drew would have just stayed there doodling something about photon absorption in a notebook if James hadn't grabbed him and dragged him along. Shego was significantly ahead, taking a corner so fast that she ended up ricocheting off a wall, but it didn't slow her down more then a step, when the others caught up to that spot they saw a huge dent, powdered concrete fell from the medium sized body shaped area where Shego had crushed solid concrete without even realizing it.

A couple halls down Shego heard shouting and banging, sliding around a last corner she found two nurses banging and yanking at the door to Kim's and her room, one of the security guards from the hospital was talking frantically into his walkie-talkie calling for them to get a crowbar or something. "What's happening?!" She yelled running up.

"Jake went in to check on Miss Possible a few minutes ago, she was in there for a bit and then we heard a shout from inside, and the door won't open!!" One of the nurses practically yelled in Shego's face, suddenly she screamed and tried to jump back, a black tendril from under the door had wrapped around her ankle, but disappeared into a black dust as soon as it was pulled into the well lit hall. Other tendrils whipped under the door, writhing and reaching but shying away from the edge of the light.

"Where is the buffoon?!" Shego yelled in annoyance, if she had to force her way in there she wanted someone with at least a little experience in handling weird stuff like this, and as little as she liked it he was probably the only one near with experience. "Who?" The guard asked confused. "Stoppable. The blond in the red shirt with the naked pet!" She shouted and picked him up by the collar shaking him, her patience right now was nonexistent. "He ran to get something to try and break the door open with!" The guard shouted in terror, more then aware that she could snap him in half if she wanted to.

With a grunt of annoyance she dropped him back to his feet and shoved aside the two nurses. Gripping the handle and pulling hard she felt the metal knob buckle in her grip but the door didn't move in the slightest, till with the sound of rending metal the doorknob came off in her hand. Shego couldn't help but just stare at it for a moment, totally bemused by the twisted handle, by then a gasping Drs Possible and Draken had caught up. Shego just ignored them, wondering how strong she was now she narrowed her eyes and placing her fingers on the jamb of the metal door, she pushed hard. The metal gave way and she could wrap her fingers around the door on both sides. "Back up!" She yelled but didn't wait for a response, lucky for all involved they dove away from her as her muscles bunched and she ripped the door from the wall, the metal twisted in her hands, tossing it over her shoulder she looked at a solid wall of blackness, the surface hissed as the light hit it but didn't turn straight to dust like before.

"Well, if it doesn't like light…" Shego growled and lit up her hand, shoving the glowing plasma towards the dark wall it let out a keening squeal and fell back into the room, but it still managed to keep it's form. "I hate being right." The raven haired thief groaned as she looked into the room. Kim was still out of it on the bed, but she was tossing and turning like she was having a nightmare as thick black mist boiled out of her flesh and rolled down onto the floor. The walls were coated with what looked like blue black flesh, pulsing with glowing yellow eyes.

As she was inspecting the walls suddenly a small creature that looked like some bastard offspring of an anthropomorphic frog and a shark ran up and tried to take a chunk out of her leg, but a blast of plasma blew it back into the room sending it skidding across the floor where it twitched and sizzled before collapsing into a pile of dust. "Well, at least my powers work on this stuff." Shego muttered as everyone looked on with horror, to them the room was pitch black, nothing could be seen but glowing eyes in the darkness.

"Shego, can you see Kim?! Is she ok?!?" Ann shouted, trying to see into the deep blackness without getting too close to the entrance.

"What are you talking about? She is right there in her bed having what looks to be one hell of a nightmare along with the rest of us." Shego commented bemused as she tried shooting off another blast of plasma into the room experimentally, causing the creatures to dive out of the way and the black mist to part along its path till it exploded against the pulsing wall leaving a sizzling hole which quickly began to refill.

"We can't see anything Shego, the room is pitch black except when you fire your plasma into it, what are we going to do, there is no way we can get in there with all those, things, filling the room! What are we going to do?! They might hurt Kimmie-cub!" James practically shouted at her.

"The lights, they can't stand the light! We need to get the flood lights up here." Draken stood smirking, proud of himself for coming up with the solution first.

"No way, it would take too long and we don't have the high voltage hookups here that they need." Draken grumbled at James shooting down his idea.

"Those things aren't going to hurt Kim, she is the source of the mist that seems what all these things are made of." Shego snapped, still worried about what was going on in Kim's mind. "Ok, back up, I'm going to try something." She growled, no more time to think, time to act.

Shego held up her hands to the room palms out with her fingers spread, gathering her plasma in her palms she tried once again to reach to that spot in her mind that itched and seemed to squirm inside her head whenever she tried to get a grip on whatever the source of the power was, but this time she was stubborn and suddenly her plasma flashed so brightly everyone but Shego was seeing spots, the darkness miasma that had filled the room exploded the moment the light hit it. Kim finally settled back on her bed with a groan, her eyes fluttering open looking lost.

"Where am I?" She moaned looking drained, glancing at Shego as she pulled the extra sheets off of the other bed in the room and threw them over something on the floor. "Hospital Princess, your mom brought us here." She said in a gentle voice that was rare for the green thief. Pulling all the wires and tubes that ran to Kim she picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room. "Where you taking me?" She groaned but Shego didn't say anything as they left the room empty except for Ron who had just returned and was holding up the edge of the sheet in more then a little disgust as he held out his communicator so wade could scan the twisted shape that quickly was staining the sheet bright crimson.

'Interesting' purred a voice in the back of Shego's mind as it chuckled to itself, watching the world spread before her new host.


	3. Beneath the Skin

I don't own Kim Possible, if I did then Kigo would be the official line instead of just extremely obvious subtext. I don't own The Darkness, if I did then this would be an official comic instead of a fanfic.

Sorry this third chapter has taken so long, as is so often the case most of my time and motivation to write were sucked up by work, the holidays, and a sick pet. So please enjoy chapter three.

* * *

**Chapter**

**3  
**

**Beneath the Skin**

"I'm not going to tell the head of Global Justice to, as you so colorfully put it, 'go screw her hypocritical ass'." Ms Possible said with a cocked eyebrow at Shego. "Truthfully I really don't care what you say as long as you keep her off our backs till princess and I figure out what the hell is going on. I don't trust GJ not to just lock us up in a bunker till they think we're controllable." The green thief muttered as the two argued outside the new room Kim and Shego had been assigned.

"Look, Shego, I understand, but a man is dead. This isn't just going to go away." The doctor almost pleaded with her. She was hoping Global Justice might be able to figure out was wrong with her daughter, but in all truthfulness ever since this started it seemed that Shego was the only one totally on the ball. Even in the middle of feeling like something was cooking her brain from the inside she still managed to think straight enough to get Kim and herself to the best place for help, then when whatever that was happened in the other room she had figured out how to stop it without hurting Kim.

"Ann, you don't want GJ to get their hands on her. They have a seriously bad record in my book when if comes to people with powers." The fact that Shego knew her name was shocking enough, but the gentle warning tone she spoke in and the look in her eyes spoke volumes. With a sigh Ann relented "Ok Shego, I'll see what I can do, since you are both under my direct care I should be able to put up some red tape that will keep them busy for awhile, but with their resources they are eventually going to cut through whatever roadblocks I throw in front of them. So unless you two get some kind of hold on whatever this is I doubt I can stall them for long, at least legally." She added the last part with a suggestive look but walked away before the surprised thief could comment.

With a bit of a smirk Shego returned to their room, anyone but the two of them were barred from entry for safety reasons, though most of the hospital staff barely wanted to enter that side of the building let alone go into their room after the earlier events. The lights had been quickly modified by Draken and Mr. Dr Possible so that half the room was dim and the other well lit thanks also to the heavy curtain hung down the middle, they hoped the lighting would help with the recovery of the two women.

Kim was looking much better then earlier, physically at least she seemed totally recovered from the brief coma. But the part that had caught Shego's attention were the deep lacerations where Kim had nearly clawed her own eyes out, they were nearly healed, even with the jagged scars left behind it had healed almost as fast as with the green thief's highly accelerated healing.

The redheaded hero was just sitting on her bed with crossed legs staring into a small hand mirror at her newly acquired scars. For her part Shego thought they added some character to her counterpart, Kim had always looked too sweet and innocent to be taken seriously by many regardless of her skills and history. Having been on the receiving end of more then one butt kicking Shego knew Kim's skills were top notch, but there were still a lot of muttering about dumb luck and her having help from Global Justice among members of the underworld and in quite a few papers, even reputable ones. "Freaking out Pumpkin?" Shego asked with a bit of a grin.

"What do you think?!" Kim snapped in return, but didn't look up from the mirror, she never thought of herself as vane, at least no more then the average self doubting teenager. But she just couldn't get past these scars, Bonnie would have a field day. She had picked up a nice collection of scars over the years of fighting super villains, quite a good number of them care of the woman sitting across from her looking amused at Kim's reaction, but these looked downright grisly. "I killed someone, I guess I deserve to look the part of a murderer!" She suddenly screamed and hurled the mirror at the wall shattering it.

"Woe, Kimmie, relax, no need to loose your cool." Shego said gently as she hopped to her feet looking worried. "WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CALM DOWN?!?!?" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs in Shego's face. Unfazed the green thief gestured behind the enraged redhead, what Kim saw washed away all the rage she had been feeling with a rush of pure fear. Behind her a dark mist was spilling out of the corners of her dimmed half of the room, coalescing into a thick fog that moved unnaturally.

Some of the thicker areas of the mist seemed to walk forward and out of seeming nothingness several things like the one that had tried to take a chunk out of Shego earlier jumped up onto Kim's bed. Their massive sharp teeth somehow gleamed even in the shadows of Kim's side of the room as said redhead did something very unlike her. She ran.

At least she tried to, a heavy black gloved hand snapped around her upper arm like a vice as she tried to bolt from the room. "Hold up there Princess…" Shego said with a grunt of effort, trying to keep the panicked struggling Kim Possible from running off and doing who knows what if more of these creatures showed up and Shego wasn't around to toast them. "Let go! Let me go!!" Kim nearly sobbed as she struggled manically against the green thief. "Hell no, I'm not letting you out of my sight till we figure out what the hell is going on…or do you want a repeat of what happened earlier because I wasn't around?" Shego actually looked reticent to add that last part, but whatever had gotten into Kim had also boosted her strength significantly, and while Shego didn't think Kim could escape her, she didn't want a pitched battle with Kim in this condition.

With a strangled sound Kim finally relented and went limp forcing Shego to catch the sobbing hero, through the whole process the creatures gathered on the bed chittered with an insane glee and never seemed to stop moving. "SHUT UP!!!" Kim suddenly screamed at them from Shego's arms, surprisingly the things seemed scared of her and dove for cover, instantly silent as they looked around the edges of the bed and from under the blankets in obvious terror of Kim. "Well, that's interesting, their scared of you." Chuckled a bemused Shego.

"Of course their scared of her, they haven't been in physical form for a score of lifetimes." A rich voice purred to Shego. The thief's head snapped up as she searched the room for the source of the voice "Um, Kim, if that was some kind of trick it was really impressive; now stop please." Her voice croaking in a rare show of fear as she found the room devoid of anyone but Kim and herself; not counting the horror movie frog things at least. "I was about to say the same to you." Kim was similarly examining the room around them, the voice she heard even as a whisper had sent a thrill through her, a malignant loathing that seemed totally out of character for her.

"So she can hear me as well, very interesting." Kim spun around as the voice seemed to always be behind her, the feeling like a cold knife-tip tickling the back of her neck waiting to strike. "And here we thought we had freedom from your loathsome voice after having so long of nothing but you're prattling." Another voice responded with a growling rumble like stones shifting just before the cave collapsed on you. "Ok…" Shego said in her more natural mocking tone. "…at least one of us has gone crazy. I guess I owe Dr D a fiver, I'm hearing voices before him." She chuckled weekly as she tried to hold back the panic she was feeling well up inside her.

"It's funny, I always figured when I went crazy it would be Bonnie's voice mocking me in my head." Kim was in a similar state to Shego as they stood back to back trying to find some source to the voices. "Really? I always figured if you cracked it would be me laughing maniacally in your head non stop." Kim could hear the grin just in Shego's voice, for whatever reason she felt relieved, as long as Shego was still able to have their old back and forth she felt things would be ok. "Conceited much? You don't haunt me. I mean, I do regularly kick your ass." Kim threw back with a grin.

"They have banter, wonderful." The gravely voice said in disgust but there was almost a tittering response from the other voice "I think it's cute." "You would." "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shego yelled loud enough for it to echo through the hospital. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in our fucking heads?!?!!" With the pregnant silence following in the wake of her scream Shego could swear the two voices were having a discussion separate from them somehow, when suddenly the hospital seemed to dissolve before their eyes leaving them standing together in an endless void, perfectly halved into pure black and pure white right down the middle where their backs met.

Out of the two voids walked two beings as different as night and day. Before Kim was a tall man totally covered from the neck down in armor that looked to be living flesh colored dark black or blue with sharp claws and barbed blades sprouting from it, his hair was black as night and his eyes glowed a vicious yellow orange. Kim felt like he was scowling but with the heavy mask that covered from his nose down she could only see the gleam from his eyes.

The creature before Shego was the almost perfect antithesis to the one before Kim. The woman grinned mirthfully and stood cockily in almost a perfect imitation of Shego's usual demeanor as she fairly dripped confidence, her body so perfectly formed yet exaggerated there was something just as unnatural about her as the man before Kim. Heavy armor in blue and silver fitted her like a second skin where it did manage to cover her exaggerated frame, even for Shego the entities outfit seemed nearly x-rated. Her hair seemed to fairly glow and shift between platinum blond and red the color of burnished copper, her lips were twisted into a smirk of barely restrained mirth and a deep radiant blue that contrasted starkly with her otherwise pale skin. The mirth that shone from her solid blue eyes was filled with a slight malicious glee on par with anything the raven haired thief she was standing before could produce.

"Hey Shego; just checking, but is there a big, scary looking guy giving me the evil eye over here?" Kim asked in an off handed way. A quick glance over her shoulder was all the thief needed "The constipated looking one? Yea. Is there a kind of scary looking male fantasy in stiletto heals standing in front of me?" Kim's eyes popped a little as she flicked her eyes over Shego's shoulder "Wow… um, yea." "Darn, I was really hoping I was still in the coma and this was start of a really perverted dream."

Their relaxed back and forth brought another laugh from the woman before Shego and a deeper glower at Kim from 'the constipated guy' as Shego had dubbed him. "I almost prefer the void of nonexistence then being trapped in this…female." He seemed barely able to bring himself to spit out the word. "So sad for you, my avatar is perfect." The woman before Shego said with a wider grin then the thief thought possible for a human face as one silver taloned finger of her gauntlet traced Shego's jaw line, nimbly dodging back at the vicious slash of Shego's black claws.

"Ah ah, now is that really any way to treat your newest friend?" She purred just out of Shego's reach. "Some friend, is the blinding pain and coma just your way of saying hi?" She threw back at the woman, refusing her impulse to go after her, preferring to keep her back to Kim in this bizarre situation. "Ah, yes, that was unfortunate, but I must say you weathered it magnificently." The momentary flicker of contrition in the woman's eyes was gone in an instant but she seemed a touch less, psychotically bubbly. "It was an unfortunate side effect of my then significantly drained energies. Thanks to HIM we were left without a single living thing to inhabit in our previous world and even though we don't require living things to survive, if we do not inhabit a living being our memories and higher functions degrade and disappear."

Kim wasn't sure if she was disappointed Shego had ended up with the chatty one or not. "Wait, where are you two, um…" Shego struggled for a word that fit the two beings but came up blank. "…you two from? Aliens or something?" There was a titter from the woman. "Not hardly, at least as far as we know we are from Earth, at least one Earth, it is not much more then a really large wasteland now, once again, thanks to HIM." She added with a rude gesture towards the dark armored silent creature trying to stare a hole in Kim's head. "You keep saying he was responsible, what happened to your earth?" Kim asked, having a sinking feeling as she saw something akin to amusement dance in the glowing yellow eyes before her.

"Things got, a little out of hand." He seemed to almost purr in glee. "His out of hand means he wiped the planet clean of all life down to the tiniest microbe because he was enjoying the insanity of his then host." The woman hissed with pure burning rage, the look in her eyes said she wished to do nothing more then dip the creature responsible for wiping out the Earth in the sun; it sent a shiver down Shego's back at the pure boundless loathing laid bare for the few moments it all flowed out. But then it was gone, replaced by the previous glowing smile. "But as our minds slowly burned out we combined out remaining energies to slip between the boundaries of physical beings and found another Earth, and here we are." She added with another giggle that Shego felt would be haunting her for a VERY long time.

"What's to stop him from just doing the same thing again?" Shego recognized Kim's 'mission voice' in the question. "I'm may not be insane or particularly bent on destroying the world, but considering you killed a man just a short while ago…" She glared at the dark being viciously but there was only a laugh dripping with spite in response. "I had nothing to do with that you foolish girl, it was your mind that summoned the Darklings and isolated the room with a shroud. It was all you." He purred with a malicious grin under his mask, one heavy black claw a fraction from her nose. "Besides, thanks to that loathsome creatures continued influence on me, I'm not sure if I even could if I wanted to destroy the world. Unless the world really deserved it at least." He added with a smirk as Kim was just lost in shock at what he said, for a few moments she had felt relief, she wasn't a murderer, but it was all for naught, for some reason she knew he was telling the truth.

"Influence?" Shego asked simply. "Yes, during the transition here it was hard to keep track of ourselves, and when were finally fully in this reality we were desperate to bond with you two. It resulted in some, essence, being left in one another." She said with a sigh, holding up her left gauntleted hand the silver and blue seemed to drain back from it leaving a solid black barbed gauntlet in its wake, a single orange jewel set into the black metal, a yellow starburst in the center made it look almost like an eye. "This is also the reason you are able to both see us, instead of just the individual host. Regardless of how disgusting it is, we are linked now, so you are as well."

"So we have squatters in our brains, juuuust great." The green thief sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Nothing so plebian, you will find that there are many benefits to our presence, such as cute little Kim's healing. But we will save such discussions for a later time, the real world is about to intrude. Till next time my little scion of justice, just so you know, I think you did the right thing when you brought the light of justice to him, he deserved to burn in it." She purred and without warning she leaned forward and kissed Shego on the lips, pulling back before the shocked woman could lash out. "Just something to remember me by." She giggled and held up an armored forearm, Shego could see her reflection in the burnished surface, her lips were now the cobalt blue of the woman. "I am The Angelus, and I'm quite pleased with my new host, perhaps the best yet." She purred and faded into the pure white leaving Shego dumbstruck, she should have known the creature would know all about her, but to bring up that incident, at least she hadn't spilled the whole story in front of Kim.

Kim just looked at the man before her, deeply annoyed with him, even if she was the one responsible for the orderly's death, it was still somehow this creatures fault. "So, you gonna kiss me now you bastard?" She growled at him but got a chuckle in return. "Nothing so dramatic, but I think you need to be reminded that I'm here." She almost collapsed but refused to give him the satisfaction as it felt like her face was clawed open again without being touched, the wounds bubbled and seethed till finally the jagged scars turned solid black. Fading into the deep blackness his voice remained for a few moments. "You can never escape the Darkness in the world or in yourself Kim Possible." It taunted leaving the two alone in the void that soon faded out as well.

* * *

"You can't take them with you, their obviously not well, just look at them, their comatose again!" Kim heard her mother's voice yelling as she slowly became aware of the real world again. "Global Justice has the best health care facilities available to handle such things Ms Possible, if you interfere with our transportation of them I will be forced to have you restrained." She recognized the voice of Betty Director, the head of Global Justice, but she didn't know why she would be trying to take them away from the hospital, and she didn't like how she was threatening her mother. "What the hell is going on, can't a girl talk to the voices in her head without being accosted by fucking government agents?!!" Shego's shout was followed by the sound of ripping nylon and two grunts of pain quickly followed by loud crashes. Her eyes snapped open to see a Global Justice agent strapping her onto a gurney, with a strength she assumed came from the creature in her Kim snapped the ties and threw the agent through the door to the room one handed. "Good to see you awake Princess, thought I would have to lug your comatose ass around again!" Shego quipped as she threw the last couple agents out of the room.

"Shego! Kim! Stand down this instant!" Came the barking order of Betty Director as the one eyed woman marched into the room with a look of outrage, her short hair cut in a strict almost military style she looked all the part of an international anti terrorist organization from the combat boots to the utility belt sinching the waist of the already formfitting jumpsuit. "Bite me Betty, not after last time. Only way you are getting me into one of your facilities is as a cold dead corpse." She growled drawing a worried look from Kim, Shego sounded like she was backed into a corner for some reason and the redhead was worried what she might do. "Shego, maybe we should just go with them, maybe they can help us with our little, um, housing issue?" She said tapping her head, subtlety really wasn't one of Kim's better skills. "No way Kimmie, she would never let us see the light of day again after they found out what is going on. Ask her about when she locked me up if you don't believe me. Come on Betty, want to tell Kim how the Global Justice is nothing but a giant group of hypocrites?!" She almost screamed at the woman.

"You were out of control." Betty said without batting an eye. "Like hell I was, I turned myself in right then and there, he deserved a million times worse then what he got but I still turned myself in!" Shego roared at the top of her lungs and looked a fraction of in inch from snapping.

"Your amnesty was obviously a mistake, your still the same super powered child you always have been." Betty said without a hint of emotion. "Restrain her. Kim, come with us." She spoke both like orders, one to the agents gathered outside the door and the other to the redhead she thought of as her protégée. But Kim didn't do anything but move closer to Shego "Shego hasn't done anything wrong, you don't have anything to charge her with. If anything you should be charging me with murder of that orderly even if it wasn't my fault." Her voice was tight as Kim spoke, she may have been a bit naive about a lot of things in the world, but Kim's mind was fast and sharp as a razor, and right now Betty was acting like one of the vindictive super villains Kim fought daily.

"We are taking you into custody for your safety and others, and as Shego and you seem to have similar conditions it is quite possible that she will manifest new powers on top of her already significant abilities. As such we have deemed her a threat, with the assistance of the US authorities we have classified Shego as a potential terror threat, if you do not come willingly Shego, we will force you." Betty said with a cold finality that it shook Kim as badly as anything that had happened today. "Like I said Betty, over my cold…" Kim interrupted Shego. "Make that over OUR cold dead bodies, there is no way this can be right, Shego saved the world, there is no way I'm going to let you lock her up for helping me." Kim growled.

"Very well Kim, if you want to throw away all you have…Kim Possible, I'm placing you under arrest under the authority of the United Nations with the joint authority of the United States Government on the charge or aiding and abetting a known terrorist and resisting the authority of Global Justice. Take them both" Betty spoke coldly and stepped out through the door just before the room flooded with agents.

* * *

Chapter four should be up soon as I wrote about three chapters, including this one, cocurrently so I could work out Shego's backstory properly. I will post it in the next few days when I am satisfied with it.


	4. Run Like Hell

I own the rights and licenses to a good number of things, but these aren't two of them.

Kim Possible is owned by Disney and The Darkness is owned by Top Cow/Image Comics.

To all those that have been waiting for this chapter, I apologize for it's lateness, I've had it mostly written for a couple months but just haven't felt good about it's flow. Then with the economy I've had to take on a couple new projects that take up all my time and as such I just haven't had much muse left at the end of the day to properly finish it.

Now that is out of the way, please enjoy chapter 4 of The Darkness in Kim Possible.

//example// indicates either The Angelus or The Darkness speaking.

**Chapter**

**4**

**Run Like Hell  
**

"What have you been smoking Betty? Like any number of your stooges could take us." Shego smirked as she laid out the first agent within arms reach with a casual backhand. Her newly enhanced strength shattered his jaw and threw him into the wall without slowing down her strike the slightest, she made a note not to hit too hard or she might kill one of them by accident. "You're right by the way…" She added with an evil smirk. "…we have picked up some new tricks." Shego emphasized the point by throwing another pair of agents into their comrades with ease.

Kim was still playing with kid gloves at this point, doing her very best to do as little damage as possible, her mind was racing and she could barely believe what she was doing, Kim Possible just didn't go against a recognized authority like Global Justice. Wasn't she supposed to be the hero, always does the right thing, follows every little law. But that wasn't really true was it? She broke little laws all the time, just everyone overlooked them since she always did it in the pursuit of the greater good, whether it was chasing someone through the streets or ignoring laws regarding travel, or all the times she had asked Wade to get her some peace of information there was defiantly no legal way for him to get a hold of.

"Just proves my point that you are more dangerous then ever and need to be controlled." The one eyed woman said flatly as she made a gesture to one of her people and before Shego could dodge he had shot her with a stun gun, normally this wouldn't have been a problem with the insulated suit of hers, but they obviously came loaded out specifically as the relatively low penetration darts normally used had been replaced by very sharp high velocity darts that pierced her suit and chest with ease sending current running through the ex hero. Shego jerked but she was made of sterner stuff, one little tazer wasn't going to take her out, but the next three that hit her did the job as she fell to the ground convulsing as the current didn't stop.

"STOP IT! You'll kill her with that much voltage!!" Kim yelled in horror as she shoulder tackled one of the agents who had his tazer in Shego, but the other three just stepped to the side, the voltage still flowing as all the remaining agents turned their attention on Kim. "Just surrender Kim, you know you can't stand against Global Justice, Shego is a danger to the public and needs to be contained." Betty said from the back of her troops in a cold voice. Yet another first for Kim that day; she froze up.

For Shego the moments dragged infinitely as she fought to regain control of her spasming body, the pain not even a concern to the hardened fighter. //You need to help Kim, her indecision is just the opening The Darkness could take advantage of.// The Angelus said gently in her mind. "Kind of busy…being fried here." She managed to gasp out through her clinched jaw. //That is not a very large problem, with your natural powers my abilities have never been stronger, just use them.// "I. Don't. Need. Help." The proud thief growled, slowly forcing some control back into her body just to have it lost again. //This isn't help, I am part of you now as much as your plasma powers are, so just use them and don't be a fool.//

"It's not too late Kim, if you surrender now it will go much easier for you." Kim faltered, her mind fighting between the deep ingrained need to be follow authority figures and be the good guy and what she knew was wrong in the way Betty was treating Shego. Her eyes searched for some help or inspiration as to the right course of action when they fell on the twitching form of Shego; the Shego that had done nothing more wrong then try and steal some Coco-Moo for her sick boss; the Shego that had saved her life and lives of others several times that day, doing nothing but take care of her even though she seemed to know it might lead to this if the scraps of conversation she had overheard earlier were any hint. "Bite me…" She whispered softly. "Excuse me Kim? I didn't catch that, was that a surrender?" Betty asked. "I said…" Kim took a deep breath and turned her eyes on Dr Director. "…Bite me." Her eyes fairly glowed with menace as a Shego'esq smirk twisted her lip.

"Couldn't have said it better Princess." Came a familiar purr as Shego stopped twitching and casually stood up, the darts in her chest sparked as her catsuit seemed to bulge and ripple with unseen pressure till with a loud snap the high tensile material gave out leaving her in an armored chest plate of blue and silver that seemed to unfurl from a hidden source and slide down her arms till covering her hands in heavy clawed gauntlets. "Hmm…" She examined herself in a distracted way like she was in a store trying out clothes rather then facing down a global military power. "…not bad, not really my color, but…" She shot forward and tackled the half dozen agents and Dr Director back out the door with ease, leaving them in a sprawled heap. "…one can't complain about the function." She almost giggled, but the look on her face spoke of death and torture for any she set her sights upon.

"Safeties off!" Betty called as she pulled herself from the pile. "Ready lethal weapons!" Shego didn't move from the doorway as the agents all readied firearms from pistols to several in the hall that had assault rifles and shotguns aimed at her. "Isn't it against the rules for Global Justice to deploy lethal weaponry Betty?" Shego chided. "Last chance Shego, surrender or we open fire, even you can only take so much damage." The disheveled looking woman growled.

"You can't! This is a hospital! You can't fire on our patients! You can't fire on Kim!!" They could hear Ms. Dr Possible shouting from somewhere down the hall followed by the sounds of scuffling and her voice receded into the distance. "Ready…" Betty called when Shego didn't back down in the slightest. "…aim…" Shego wasn't sure but she thought there was a glint of triumph in Betty's eye which brought a smirk to the thief's newly Azure lips. "…Fi…" The word was cut out as a sheet of pulsating black flesh sealed the doorway, quickly followed by a cacophony of shots and the sounds of bullets hitting the hardened shell Kim had erected. "Nice one Kim, I wonder if I can do that." Shego said curiously as she saw her redhead companion pressing both palms against the wall, blue veins spreading from her hands like an infection that crept across the wall and sealed the door.

"I hope so…I can't hold this up in all the light for long." Kim already had sweat dripping from her body with the immense strain. "No problem, let me handle that." Shego purred, loving the rush after months in semi-retirement. Ripping off the light switch by the door she sank her silver talons into the heavy cable in the wall with a flash, outside the bulbs exploded dropping the hallway into near pitch black darkness. Moments later the dim red emergency lights came on with a flicker, just in time for the first agent to see the black tentacle snap out from sealed door and smash him into the wall. More and more stretched out to beat aside the agents even as they retreated.

Finally there was silence in the hall and Kim cautiously dropped the wall. "You ok in the darkness?" She asked her companion but got a smirk in response. "I'm fine for awhile, remember, I'm a walking sun for all purposes, as long as I don't use too much power I should be able to fight at full strength for a bit." Shego released the armor to conserve power but seeing the bug eyed stare on Kim's face she looked down, and found herself nude from the waist up, her suit shredded. "Thought it felt kinda breezy in here." She couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's nice and all, but could you put something on?" Kim was actually standing there with a hand over her eyes. "If you insist…" Shego tried to put as much exasperation into her voice as she could, it was just impossible for her not to screw with Kim's mind given the slightest chance. "…but from the blush on your cheeks I'm thinking you prefer me like this." She heard the slap of hands on burning cheeks behind her. "That is if I could see a blush in this red lighting."

"Dammit Shego!" Kim fumed in embarrassment at the thief's antics, but to her credit Shego pulled the tactical vest off one of the unconscious agents and threw it on. "Anyways…" She growled, trying to be pissed at her green companion, but finding it much harder then it should be. "…we can't have a pitched battle in the halls. The way she is acting right now I'm betting the phrase 'collateral damage' might have already entered Betty's plan."

"Sorry to tell you this Kim, but it's been there for awhile. I'll tell you about the detention facility when we don't have a squad of GJ agents about to crawl up our butts. How about you let loose some of those little gremlin things and…" "Darklings." Kim interrupted. "Pardon?" "They are called Darklings." Shego rubbed the bridge of her nose at this response like she was trying to sooth a headache. "Please don't tell me you started naming your powers? That's a Hego thing to do." The former and seemingly current hero moaned. "I'm not; it's just what they're called…" Kim made a gesture towards her head that obviously meant her resident had told her.

"Fine, whatever, so could you maybe loose a half dozen of your 'Darklings' to stir things up a bit while we escape?" Shego had even added air quotes as she spoke. "Not sure if that's a good idea, they did eat a guy last time." Kim rubbed her arms in horror at the knowledge of what she had done. "They don't need to stick around long, just like put a timer on them or something…" They were interrupted by the sound of boots trying to sneak closer on the hard squeaky floor. "Right, no time to think, throw a couple of them out, tell them not to hurt anyone and not cause damage…think of it this way, couple Darklings running around, or a bunch of GJ agents dead because we had to defend ourselves, or worse some bystander catches a shot meant for us?" Shego tried to be sympathetic but vital escape time was being wasted.

"Fine…" Relenting Kim took a deep breath and held her hands out palms down, her eyes began to glow with an orange light as she focused on what she wanted them to do, careful to make them as non violent as possible while still able to do their job. This was made harder as memories from her 'resident' kept surfacing showing the myriad of vicious forms the Darklings had taken in the past. It was hard to keep the image in her mind sharp while being bombarded with the designs for hundreds of different creatures from another reality. But slowly the almost liquid shadow began to poor from her hands, coalescing into small forms till finally the last of the shadow sucked into them and they solidified leaving four insane looking creatures. Their eyes gleamed and shone, massive smiles on their piranha like mouths as they giggled maniacally at their first freedom in who knows how long.

"Ok, get to it, and watch out for my mom and other people, only slow down GJ as long as you can, try not to hurt them too much." Kim spoke in worry, confusing the simple little creatures; the idea of discerning between targets more then just one should be killed first was a new idea to them. Shego sighed in exasperation and stepped away from the wall where she had been doing something to stand before the Darklings. "Look you little freaks, do what Kim says or I'll bake you under the light of a million suns." She growled and flexed her fingers, little flashes of green plasma sparking off her claws caused the Darklings to nod hurriedly and run off to fulfill their mission before the crazy woman with the Angelus decided to smoke one of them just for good measure.

"Come on!" Shego pulled Kim down a side hall as the shouts of surprise and terror filled the hall behind them, the Darklings had found the GJ troopers and were having a field day. In their terror at trying to handle the creatures several GJ members shot each other, trying to take out the little horrors that were crawling on another agent. It was pure chaos in the hallway as the agents were rushed into another frantic retreat by just four of the little beings. Finally through pure luck one was kicked into a brightly lit hallway to disappear with a sizzle leaving a small amount of black dust.

"One down!" Kim announced as the creatures mind flooded back to her with it's destruction. "The other three won't last much longer, GJ will make the connection and know their vulnerable to light any second now!" Shego kept passing up doors that were all alarmed, trying to get them out of the building without leaving any evidence they had actually left, hopefully buying them time as GJ was forced to search the entire hospital.

"Two and three down!" Kim shouted as they took a sharp corner, the view and sensations of the two Darklings that had just been shot with a twelve-gauge filled her view for a moment. "GJ has figured it out; I just saw them trying to herd the last one into the light!" "Damnit, maybe you nerfed them too much." Shego muttered as she skidded to a halt, looking around at the junction for a moment trying to find a way out. "Ok, I'll apologize to your mom for this if we survive." She muttered and ran to a fire door. "Apologize for what?" Kim found herself asking with a wince knowing Shego's proclivity for destruction.

The flare of plasma wasn't unexpected but still made Kim pause. "Wait, Shego…!" She tried to stop her impulsive companion but the two large blasts of plasma screamed down two hallways in opposite directions, a moment later a loud blast rocked the entire section of the hospital they had been in setting off alarms all around. "You could have killed someone!!" The redhead screamed but only got an eye roll in response. "Hello...?!" Shego rapped on her head with her knuckles. "…this entire side of the hospital was cleared out incase one of us had a meltdown. Now come on, we need to move before they sort through the chaos." She shoved open the fire door open, luckily one little alarm was lost in the sounds filling the hospital.

Dragging Kim along the raven woman tried to puzzle out the next step. "Do you have your PDA thingy on you?" Not waiting for an answer she shoved her hands in Kim's pockets eliciting a squeal of shock from the girl. "Grow up Kim, if I feel you up you'll know it." The situation was grim enough that Shego didn't even take the chance to flirt with the girl for fun. Pulling out the device she flipped it over and yanked open the panel on the back, fishing around inside she ripped out a chip and fried it. "There, won't be able to track us with this then. Oh, that was your uplink by the way, so no calls on this thing." "What? But what about Wade and Ron? They could help us." Kim was feeling totally isolated without her support team that had been there for her for her entire career as a hero.

"Remember out talk about collateral damage? You don't want them in the middle of this, if your friends and family can't be leveraged against you then they are safer and so are we. Your parents are very high profile, and the buffoon will keep an eye on them, Dr. D is also way to visible to just grab. So as long as Betty can't leverage something against them that will stick in a public court they should be fine." She explained to the worried looking redhead. "But, what about us? We haven't done anything either!" Shego made shushing sounds as she looked around the parking lot making sure no one heard them. "I'm evil remember? Obviously I took over your mind and corrupted you, so Betty needs to stop me and 'rescue' you from yourself. The fact that Kim Possible kicked some Global Justice butt just proves her point. See? Easy to spin information." Kim just stared at the raven haired thief in shock. "But…that's, that's evil!" "Welcome to the real world Kim, now lets hope you can live long enough to enjoy it. Come on, I have a friend that can hide us."

"You have a friend?" Kim snapped, easily falling back into reflex taunting when it came to Shego. "Yea, from back in the day." Shego sounded horribly guilty, normally the woman could cover up anything she wanted to, but this bled through with zero filtering. Kim instantly felt bad about the remark. "Look, Shego…" "Forget it Kim, I'll fill you in on it sometime. Right now its survival mode, you can get all touchy feely later." She tried to snap, but didn't have the edge she intended and almost let out a squeak when Kim gave her a sudden hug. "Right, not that the idea of getting freaky while there are people trying to shoot us isn't fun but maybe you can keep it in your pants for now?" Now THAT sounded more like the Shego she knew and got a smirk from Kim as she released the older woman.

Kim felt herself slammed up against the car at practically the same instant she heard the loud crack of a rifle and the sound of a round hitting the car across from them leaving a bullet hole. "Crap, they actually have snipers." Shego muttered, pinning Kim to the car bodily leaving the redhead with very untimely thoughts. Ripping the side mirror off the car they were behind Shego slowly slid it up trying to get a look at the roof only to have it blown out of her hand with another loud shot leaving the woman cursing and shaking her hand in anger. "Damnit, they must have night vision or star scopes. Ok, get ready to run and keep your eyes on the ground, let's hope this works." Shego didn't even wait for a response before she shot a single huge plasma balls into the air, a moment later there was a loud explosion and a flare of light that flooded the entire parking lot like it was day, a miniature sun flaring to life and blinding anyone that was looking, including Kim. She just ran as Shego pulled her along at a quick clip into the darkness for what she hoped she had seen right off at the edge of the hospital parking lot.

Kim just ran as best she could totally blinded, trusting Shego to keep her headed in the right direction, unfortunately her companion didn't tell her they were stopping, and as such she barreled into her back throwing them both headlong onto a metal surface. "Damnit Kimmie…" Shego muttered but it sounded more generally frustrated then actually annoyed with the redhead. "Sit still, and pray or whatever you do that GJ didn't bring any SAM's along with all the other crap they are fielding." Shego ordered as Kim felt herself shoved into a padded chair. When she heard the whirring sound of one of Drakken's hovercraft Kim felt around till she got the seatbelt into place, giving a little prayer of thanks to whatever deity had given the scatter brained inventor the foresight to install them.

"Won't they be able to track this thing?" Kim asked trying to keep her mind of the possibility of going up in a ball of flame thanks to some GJ trooper with a missile launcher. "I'm counting on it, we're just using it to build up some distance, then we are ditching, leave it on autopilot. We'll find another way to get the rest of the way." After a rushed run through the power up Shego got them airborne with only minor worries, the engines squealing as the cool metal expanded suddenly. As the seconds ticked by they finally began to feel a little relief as there were no gunshots or other examples of 'bad' things heading their way.

* * *

"…and that's the situation here at Middleton General. The firefighters have gotten the blaze under control and currently the casualties stand at three with several agents of an unnamed branch of the government still in surgery. The dead are reported to be two agents of the same agency that died of friendly fire and one intern that was listed in the hospital press release as 'Accidental exposure to an unknown pathogen.' The hospital is assuring us that there is no danger of further exposure and the public is not at risk. This conflicts with the statement released by the local branch of the FBI as they are listing all three deaths as the responsibility of well known hero Kim Possible and her accomplice the former international supervillain Shego who have been placed on the FBI's Most Wanted as the new top two positions. The FBI is urging anyone who has information about these two fugitives' current whereabouts to contact them at…"

Kim watched the set sullenly as the number scrolled across the fifty televisions in the store window before her along with photos of Shego and herself. She just couldn't believe this was going on, it was just crazy, she knew Betty was a little gung-ho about rules and laws, but this just seemed like a personal vendetta, but regardless of what the motivations were, she seemed to have the law on her side considering how fast the FBI were involved. With a slight thunk her forehead came to rest against the glass. And now here she was, wanted, running from the law, and waiting for her former nemeses to come out of the store she broke into to get supplies from. And on top of all that, she now wasn't the only entity living in her body. The thing that really got to her was all this should be bothering her a lot more. "My life is so fucked up…" She groaned.

"What do you know, little Kimmie knows a swear word. Welcome to the rest of humanity princess." Shego chuckled as she walked out with a couple large duffle bags stuffed to bursting on her shoulders. "You just broke into Smarty Mart Shego, I don't thing you have any ground to be a smart-ass." Kim snapped back, but couldn't help but grin as the now azure lips of the thief twisted into a smile. "So what did you get? Anything cute?" Kim couldn't help but giggle as she took one of the bags from Shego. "If you want cute go to your precious Club Banana princess. What I got us were the five S'es of running from the law." Kim just looked at her blankly. "You will need to clarify that one a little, all I know are the three R's and even that doesn't make any sense to me since arithmetic is the last one."

"Ok Princess, welcome to Fugitive 101, also known as 'Staying Our of Prison for Dummies'…" She held up five fingers and began walking towards the parking lot with Kim in tow. "Strategy, you need to have a plan and know what you need for it. We plan on staying out of a GJ hole. That leads to number two. Shelter, there is a good place in Go city that we can stay with a friend of mine. When we get there we need to know if anyone is watching us, which is number three Surveillance, I got computers and a couple do-it-yourself security systems in smartymart. That just leaves us with the last two, sustenance and stealth. I got a bunch of power bars and stuff. And as for stealth…" She pulled out a pair of black and blue camo cargo pants and a baggy black sweatshirt out of her bag and began changing right there. "I grabbed some stuff for you." She said with a gesture at Kim's bag.

With a sense of foreboding Kim dug through the clothes that were stuffed into the bag. "Um, Shego, why is it all black?" "It's all part of the plan princess, here, I'll help…" The thief said with an evil grin. Three minutes, two shocked squeals, and one small fistfight later Kim was glaring at Shego for all she was worth. "There, perfect, keep that expression on, it matches the outfit perfect." One booted foot tapped in annoyance as Kim tried to burn a hole in her ebony haired companions head. Kim was now decked out that she could NEVER have pictures herself wearing. Kim, was now, officially, goth.

"Your sick Shego, seriously messed up on soooo many levels." Kim growled. "Oh come on princess, can you think of a better cover for the whole 'I can't stand to be in the light' thing, not to mention you're fetching new adornments?" Shego almost purred as she ran a finger across one of the dark black furrows that ran across Kim's eyes. "I oughta blast you." Kim muttered trying to ignore Shego making sense as she adjusted the violet and black plaid skirt trying to get it to actually cover her properly, at least the stockings Shego got helped to keep her warm. "So where is your disguise?" Kim asked in annoyance.

"What are you talking about Kim? This IS my disguise. Do I even look like I got tits in this thing?" She asked in amusement and pulled the baggy sweatshirt over her head and put on a pair of black glasses, finishing off the outfit with a pair of black fingerless gloves. "See? Shego? Isn't she that chick that wears nothing but skin tight catsuits?" She asked in a clueless sounding voice. "See princess? It's your own fault you get to wear the sexy stuff, because no one will ever expect it." She chuckled and transferred the rest of Kim's stuff into a black backpack that looked like a psychotic black teddy bear with rolling eyes and a huge fanged smile that was actually the zipper. "Now take your teddy bear and stop pissing. If you're a good girl I'll tell you the story I promised during the trip." She teased and headed off into the night.

"Fine, but one last question." "Yes princess?" "Why am I wearing a thong that says 'Practice Safe Hex' on it?" She almost growled, but Shego just cracked up and couldn't stop herself as Kim just got more and more red in the face and kept trying to think of a threat sufficient to get Shego to stop. It was a long couple hours.

* * *

That's all for now. Once again I have most of the next chapter written already, but it's just a matter of working on it till I'm satisfied. I'll do my best to keep the update time a little bit this side of utterly rediculous. So read and review please, it's a little disheartening to have nearly 2000 hits on this fic and only a little over a dozen reviews.


End file.
